Ti Amo, Te Quiero
by LadySkarlettofSkaro
Summary: "You're my world now, Lovi. And I wanna stay by you forever and ever and ever, no matter what! Okay ?" "I-I guess...I-I'd be nothing without you too."


**Hello, fellow readers, Lady Skarlett here with my first full dialogue story. I was bored, and craving some Spamano so yeah...This randomly came to mind. Anyways, I do not own Spain, Romano, or anything related to Hetalia. I only own the idea.**

**Oh, and sorry Spain's a bit out of character at one point.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>A return home, a gift in a basket, a cry of expectations.<strong>_

"_Oh, Lovi~~~! Boss is home with tomatoes for his little Lovino~~~!_"

_**A quiet house, a mute response, a return of his own voice.**_

"Lovi?...Romano? _Romano!_"

_**A search for his love, a yell of alarm, a stampede of feet, a rise of panic.**_

"Romano, where are you?"

"_shut up you damn bastard…._"

_**A tired cry, an annoyed tone, an opening of the door, a stride to the bed.**_

…"Romano, why are you in bed?"

"_because I can be, tomato basta-_ _S-STOP IT!_"

"Aw, Lovi, but you're so c-"

_**A simple attack of the head, a connection of dark brown to white fabric.**_

"Ow! Lovi, that hurt!"

"D-don't hug me!"

"But, Romano, it's so cute how you get so flustered~!"

_**A grin, a show of affection, a glint of happiness inside jade eyes.**_

"N-no it's no-" Tug. "_Chigiiiiiiiii!_ _Tomato bastard!_"

"That's not nice, Lovi~!"

_**A playful pout, a brushing of an insult.**_

_Romano…_ "I just wanna be alone, bastard. I'm tired…."

"Tired? But, you're right where I left you."

_**A silent reply, a sigh, a small smile.**_

"Tell you what. I'll make dinner tonight, okay?"

"I don't care….Just go away…."

_**A laugh, an embrace, a cuddle, a scream, a push, a refusal.**_

"Get off me I don't wanna be touched!"

"_Haha_~! I'll go make you favorite dinner now, okay?"

":huff: I don't care."

_**A playful tug to a piece of hair, a slap that missed.**_

"_Go away you bastard!_"

"Hahaha~~! Oh, Lovi~! I love you!"

":heh: Yeah, yeah...sure..."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Roma, how does- Romano?...Lovino?"<p>

_**A rise of the covers, an enlightened face.**_

"There you are _mi pequeño tomate~~~_!"

"_Uomo-puttana!_"

":tsk: Nonono, Lovi. That's not nice."

_**A frisky scold, a slapping of the hand.**_

"Ow….That hurt."

"Good, you deserved it."

_**A tug closer, a hug, a satisfied sigh.**_

_Spain… _"Say and do what you want to me, _mi tomate_¸ and I'll always love you, okay? Understand?"

_**A shove away, a growl.**_

_Romano…_ "Go away, you stupid dumbass Spaniard tomato bastard."

_**A frown, a voice of disappointment, a rise of abandonment.**_

_Spain… _"That….That's not nice, Romano."

"Well, why do you care, I always call you that."

"I'm used to being called a bastard, but…it hurts when you call me a dumbass. I know I'm not always bright but I like to think I can be sometimes. And…you saying that hurts my heart, Lovi."

_Not again…. _"C-can you just go? I wanna be alone right now."

_**A furrowing of the eyebrows, a scoot closer, a glint of concern in bright olive green.**_

"But you've been alone all day. Don't you want someone to keep you company-?"

"_No! _I wanna be alone!"

_**A cower under the covers, a drawled moan.**_

_Spain…_ "Romano, come on. It's not going to kill you to get out of bed."

"Why don't you understand? I want to be left alone!"

_**A silent response, a rise to leave.**_

_Spain…_ "I'll call you when dinner's ready."

"Yeah, yeah, bitchy bastard."

_**A weak glower, a flat mouth, an emotionless face, an exit.**_

_**Sometimes, you needed the world on your side.**_

_**Other times, you just need yourself to pull you through.**_

* * *

><p>"…Lovino? I made dinner."<p>

_**A quiet informer, a whisper of a voice.**_

_Romano…_ "Sure you did, you bastard…."

…"I made _paella_, just how you like it."

"Hmph…."

"You can't sit in bed all day, Romano."

…

"…Romano, come on."

_**An attempt, a pull of the waist, a shove away.**_

_Romano… _"Go away…."

_**A simple demand, an ignored request.**_

_Spain…_ "…No."

_**A kick to the face, a heel to an eye, an exclamation of pain.**_

_Romano…_ "Go away!"

"Lovino, that hurt!"

"So? I always hurt you! You never complain!"

"But this one really hurt this time!"

"I don't care! Why don't you go to your perverted bastard friends and complain to them? You know I can care less about what happens t-"

_**A smack to the face, a connection of palm to cheek, a shocked expression, a pair of angry emerald.**_

"Stop being like this, Romano! What is your problem today? I'm trying to be nice to you and be as friendly as I can with you and you never appreciate it! Ever since I got you, you've been nothing but a little shit that never appreciates what anyone does for you! I've tried for _years_ to get you to behave and be good and you've never done what I said! France and Prussia—even _Austria_ were always bragging about how well-behaved their little 'kids' were! I always heard 'My little England is such a dear when he's not in a bad mood' or 'Little West is so quiet and good, he always listens to me' and _especially,_ 'Italy does what he's told and hardly whines unless he gets hungry'! Even when England grew up and raised America and France started taking care of Canada; they talked about how much they were loved by them and how much they adored them just as much! But you know what happened to _me?_ I had to suffer from your tempers and your head-buttings and your cursing and all I could say to everyone else was 'Romano never lets me hold him'! 'Romano's always so rude'; 'He's such a handful'; or—and this one always hurt me—'Romano is such a brat, but I still love him so much'! And I'm _done_ with it, Romano! I'm always so nice to you, and I loved you so much, but now I'm tired of it!"

_**A release of the truth, a chance to catch a breath, a look of surprise reflecting anger.**_

"As soon as we're done eating I want you to go back home."

"B-but…I thought this was my home. I've lived here for years. Veneziano doesn't live there anym-"

"Rome is your home! Madrid was _never_ your home! You aren't Spain! You're not even a real country! You're half of one, and even as _half_, you're never even that responsible or useful!"

"Antonio…."

_**A pair of hands, a crinkle of constricted material, a grit of teeth.**_

_Spain… _"I'm not _falling_ for it, Lovino!"

"A-Antonio, stop! Calm down for a second!"

"Listen to me!"

_**A glimpse of the dark: the darkening of eyes, the tight grip around cloth; a whimper in fear.**_

"You stop treating me like this! I try to make you happy, I really do! But you don't see it! You ignore it like it's nothing to you and it breaks me every day to see everyone else so happy with their lovers, because _I_ love someone dearly and deeply but he doesn't see that!"

_**The falling of fat tears, the shaking of shoulders, the sobbing.**_

_Romano…_ "Spain, I'm sorry! R-really, I am! I'm sorry!"

"Plead all you want! I'm not backing down! I held in all my anger at you because I never wanted you to see me when I was angry, but now? Now's an exception!"

"A-A-Antonio, I promise, I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything!"

_**The ignoring, the trembling of a frightened form, the sniffles.**_

"Spain, please-"

_**The release, the turn away, the cold shoulder.**_

"Spain…?"

"Just go eat the damn seafood, Romano….I don't want to see you…."

_**An order, a followed demand, a departing of the two.**_

_**The dividing wood, the dropping to his knees, the curling of feet to chest, the burrowing of face to arm.**_

_**There is one person for everyone to help pull through. Most of the time, that person is just a heartbeat away.**_

* * *

><p>"Spain…? I'm leaving now."<p>

…

"Antonio, please don't ignore me, I want to hear you spea-"

"Good riddance, you selfish little brat."

_**A whisper, an insult, a turn of the head.**_

_Romano…_ "…I deserve that, I guess."

"Yes you do."

"Don't do this to me Antonio, I already said that I was sorry."

"_Sí,_ but you didn't mean it, did you? Nearly everything you've said has never had a true meaning, has it?"

"…If…that's what you want to think, then yes."

"…Are you packed?"

"Do you care?"

"No."

"So why bother asking?"

"Why are you still here?"

"To tell you I was leaving, bastard!"

"Then go away."

"I will, you jackass! And I won't ever come back to your stupid Madrid home again!"

_**A grabbing of a bag, a rush to exit, a stop.**_

_**A single head turn, a quivering of lips.**_

_Romano… _"_T-te….Te quiero…._"

_**A freeze, a rise of the head with a widening of the eyes.**_

_**A walk down stairs, a job to hold back tears, a walk to the exit.**_

_**A hold on a knob, a final turn back, a cracked yet loose sigh.**_

"_Addio…amor mio unico._"

_**A whisper, a loose tear, a gliding streak.**_

_Antonio…I'm….I'm so sorry I never turned out how you wanted me to be….I tried, I really did….Was it not good enough for you? I'm always jealous because everyone doesn't want anything to do with me. Even today, all everyone wants is Veneziano. And now, I've destroyed the only thing I had._

"Romano!"

_**A gasp, a turn, a blink in surprise.**_

_Romano… _"Spain!"

_**A tight embrace, a drop of a bag, a shocked expression.**_

"Spain…."

"I'm so sorry Romano, I didn't mean anything I said, I swear! I was just angry with you; I didn't mean anything I said about you not being a real country. I was just really angry. I never want you to leave, I want you to stay right here with me. Besides, you said before Feli doesn't live in Rome anymore."

"Antonio…."

"_Ti amo_."

_**A quick statement, a separation, a grip of the arms, a dropped jaw.**_

_Romano…_ "Wh….What?"

"_Ti amo._"

…

"Didn't you already know, Lovino?"

"You said it…in Italian."

"_Sí_, and in Spanish you can say 'te amo' as well, Lovi. But however _you_ say it doesn't matter to me, because it has the same meaning."

…

"Romano, please don't get mad-"

_**A fall to his knees, a sound of loose emotions.**_

"Lovino, there's no need to cry."

_**A pull down and close, a tremble of body, a cry of anguish.**_

_Romano…_ "_Mi dispiace! Mi dispiace!_ I'm sorry! I don't mean to be so rude and mean!"

_**A rub of the back, a tug closer, a soft assurance.**_

_Spain…_ "It'll be okay. I promise. I'm right here, Lovino, and I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

><p>"Hey Lovino~~~!"<p>

"Rot in hell…."

_**A weak fight to push away, a tight hug, a giving-in.**_

"Crazy Spanish bastard, I just got up…."

"I just wanted to tell you how much I hated fighting with you last week."

"I thought we had forgotten about that."

"We did, we did, but I just want to tell you how much I love you…:kiss: and nothing can change that or take my love for you away from me….Unless they rip my heart out, which can hurt like hell, right~?"

_**A roll of the eyes, a resting on a shoulder, a small expression of happiness on one's face.**_

_Romano…_ "Heh; they can go through me before they get you."

"Aw, thanks Lovi~!"

"Yeah, yeah, tomato bastard."

_**A wide smile, a nuzzle on one's cheek, a realization.**_

_Spain…_ "Is that a smile on your face, Lovino?"

_**A quick change of expression, a furrowing of eyebrows.**_

_Romano…_ "Wh-who asked _you_?"

_**A laugh, a return to shoulder.**_

_Spain…_ "Ah, haha, just asking. I like your smile, Lovi. Makes me happy~!"

"I thought that was just you."

"Of course not, Lovi~! Didn't I tell you? Before you, I was a sick, dark, badass bastard who did whatever he wanted just to get his way. But when I decided to take you in, I realized a year later, when you got hit in the head with that one bookcase, I discovered that there's more to life than just getting what you wanted. Sometimes, you have to have someone by your side to help you and love you and be there when you need them, and even if you didn't. And I found that when you grew up and turned into the cutest, most _irresistible~_ Southern Italian to ever walk the earth~!"

…

"How did that sound?"

"…That sounded like a cheesy girl movie!"

_**A laugh, a hug, a kiss: covered in adoration.**_

_Spain…_ "Ah, but do I make my point? You're my world now, Lovi. And I wanna stay by you forever and ever and _ever_~! Okay~?"

"…Yeah….I-I'd be nothing without you."

"Haha! The boss is always right~!"

"Egotistical bastard….Just shut up and kiss me already."

_**There's someone for everyone, isn't there?**_


End file.
